Hoping It Meant More
by HopingItMeantMore
Summary: A collection of drabble prompts from my tumblr account (hoping-it-meant-more.). T, but M chapters will be marked clearly
1. Chapter 1

**_Puzzle_**

"Bloody hell Swan! What is the point of this game?" His lilting voice called from the couch, where he was sitting with her son and trying his hardest to figure out _'the most difficult of games in all the realms' _according to the pirate. Giggling to herself, Emma continued mixing the cinnamon into their hot chocolates, letting her mind wander.

It had been a month since the final battle with the Wicked Witch, a month since they had lost half a dozen nameless faces and one not-so-nameless.

Neal.

The death hit Henry the hardest out of anyone, causing him frequent panic attacks since then. The first time it had happened, they were at Granny's with her parents and Hook, when suddenly her son began gasping for breath, a look of complete hysteria in his hazel eyes. In that moment, Emma knew what it felt like to be truly powerless, having not the faintest clue of how to comfort him. Contemplating whether or not to rush him to the hospital, the blonde woman didn't notice Hook kneel beside Henry and told him to hold his breath, rubbing small circles onto his back until his breathing returned to normal.

Since then, the pirate had taken a role of friend to Henry and in some ways a father. Killian always seemed to be around whenever another panic attack washed over the small boy, and for that Emma was grateful, he seemed to be the only one able to calm her son. He had moved in no longer than a week ago and she could already see a change in the boy that looked so much like his father. He seemed happier, more like himself whenever the pirate was around.

"_SWAN!" _ Hook yelled once again, jolting the blonde woman from her thoughts. Grabbing the mugs on from the counter, Emma made her way back to them, smiling when she saw the utterly confused look on Killian's face. It wasn't the first time the three of them had tried to make a puzzle together, but they had finally made their way up to the 1000+ piece that would eventually create a magnificent castle landscape. The small pieces had been thrown all over the apartment for the past 2 days and they hadn't even made a dent in solving it.

"What?" She sighed as she set the mugs on the table and plopped down on the couch between the two.

"Why is it that your world makes such challenging children's games?" The pirate asked as he wedged a piece into its slot, groaning loudly when it didn't fit, clasping stump and hand together under his chin, focusing intently on the test mystery in front of him. He had stopped wearing the hook and brace a while ago, wanting to be seen as much more than the malicious pirate.

"Maybe they aren't that difficult, and you just aren't smart enough for them, ever think of that?" The savior teased while running her fingers through Henry's hair.

"I seem to remember a certain blonde sheriff who quit after we reached the 200 piece game!" He shot back with a smirk, eyes never leaving the table.

"That's because I know how to pick my battles, and these things, can take _forever!_"

"Only because you have no patience, mom!" Henry spoke up, pulling away from her as she tried to ruffle his hair.

"Nope, I don't. So I'm gonna sit back with my hot cocoa and leave this to you guys." Emma explained as she snuggled into Killian's side. It was a routine now, this 'puzzles and cocoa' thing and it warmed the savior's heart. But what made it swell was Killian's stumped arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer, silently allowing her past the wall that was his handless arm.

The blonde woman was finally content, with her son and pirate.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cat**_

_Why did it have to be a __cat__? _Emma thought to herself as she blew her nose for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Her head felt like it was about to explode under the immense pressure caused by the furry demon. _There is no way I can survive another week with this thing!_

It had been an agreement that she and Henry would look after the cat that had been roaming the library until Belle and Rumple returned from their honeymoon. It was all Henry's idea really, he had befriended the black cat a while back, and when he had pleaded with his mother that he stay with them instead of going to the shelter, the savior had caved almost instantly. She found it increasingly difficult to say no to him now that everything had settled in the sleepy little town. What didn't help at all was the man that kept insisting her son was right and that they could all use the company.

_Dammit Killian!_

The pirate had officially moved in with them a month ago, since then he and Henry had seemed to always be ganging up on her to get what they wanted. _My boys, _the blonde woman thought sarcastically as she threw back the blankets from her bed. _Why does__everything__ have to be covered in cat hair?_

Making her way to the kitchen, Emma spotted the fur ball perched on the window sill, watching as it did every day for Henry to return from school, like clockwork. Killian was lying on the couch, book in hand and brow furrowed in concentration as he read about this world's version of pirates and their adventures. She trudged her way to him and poked him in the side, signaling for him to scoot over and make room for her.

The pirate smiled up at her as he set his book on the table and moved over for her, pressing a light kiss to her forehead as she lay next to him and curled into his body. It had become a bit of a ritual in these past few weeks, them cuddling on the sofa until Henry got home. They didn't usually talk, but they both liked it that way, enjoying the good moments, just like her father had told her. Sometimes they would sleep and other times simply lay there.

Emma sneezed again and then looked up at her pirate, pouting slightly when she heard the cat mew, signaling the return of her son. "No more cats." She grumbled while burying her head in his neck, sighing heavily as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"As you wish, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Keeping a Secret_**

"You're _pregnant!?_" David yelled across the diner at his only daughter, his mind was still reeling with the information that a _pirate_ had knocked up his daughter. They had only been together for a few short months and they were already expecting, _what next?_

_Dammit Ruby! You had __one__ job!_ _Keep one tiny secret until we could make sure!_ Emma thought to herself as Killian hid behind her, a _very_ smart move on his part. The savior had _never_ seen her father so mad, nostrils flaring slightly as he tried to make his way past her and to the pirate.

"David, stop." She said, pushing him away slightly as to insure the safety of everyone in the room, but he didn't let up, not even trying to fight the urge to tear into Hook. "_Dad. Enough."_That got his attention; both father and daughter knew that she only called him that when she was angry with him. She felt him freeze against his hands and take a deep breath before letting it out and stepping back.

"Okay, maybe we should all sit down, people are staring." Snow suggested as she took her husband's hand and led him to a booth, pushing him in before her and blocking him from the pirate. Emma sat across from them quickly, having to pull Killian into the seat beside her.

He was hesitant to be anywhere _near_ Dave at the moment, but he needed to do this –_they_needed to do this –if they were ever going o start being a family. _Family_, he hadn't had one in so long and this woman was finally allowing him one of their own, he bloody well wasn't going to screw it up now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her highness questioned, breaking his mind from its thoughts and pulling him back into their conversation. Looking up at the queen, he could see the pain in her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"We didn't want to say anything until we were sure." Emma answered calmly, taking Killian's hand in hers as he spoke. She was trying her hardest to keep this civil, but this conversation would soon be a shouting match if her father had anything to say about it.

"But you were okay with telling Red?" Charming asked the sorrow in his eyes just as evident as his wife's.

"We didn't, she could- she could _smell_ it." The blonde woman explained, nose wrinkling in disgust at the notion of Ruby's acute sense of smell. Apparently, pregnant woman gave off a very distinct smell, "_I can also smell when people are really turned on."_ she had whispered, shooting Emma a wink when the savior's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Emma and I simply wanted to be sure before telling anyone." Hook whispered as he wrapped his arm around the blonde woman, noticing the slight blush along her cheeks at the recollection of their talk with the wolf-girl.

"So, are you?" David asked quietly, taking Snow's hand as he did. Emma looked to Killian and smiled widely at him, letting him know that he could tell them about their little secret.

"We are." The soon-to-be father exclaimed proudly, a grin plastered to his face as he pulled Emma closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"And you're happy about this?" Mary Margret was a worrier that much Emma knew, so she did the only thing she could think of. She snuggled into Killian's side and whispered one word.

"Yes." The savior bit her lip, keeping a secret of her every own, one that even the pirate didn't know.

_It's a boy._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cookies_**

She should have known. Known that if she left those two alone, they would get into trouble, but one side of her –the dominant one –told her that they would be fine. She should have known. It wasn't that they weren't trustworthy, no not at all. But it was that when they were together, they had a habit of getting into trouble, and it seemed that today was no different.

She had come home late in the night after a long shift at the station to the smell of baked goods. The delicious aroma made her stomach rumble in hunger, so the savior made her way to the kitchen. What awaited her was something she had _never_ expected to witness. The pirate and her son, asleep at the kitchen island, and surrounding them was the _largest_mess she had ever seen!

There was flour strew across the tables, a bag of chocolate chips overturned onto the floor, and a mountain of cookies beside the oven.

Emma's eye twitched in confusion and disbelief at the mess around her as she quickly made her way over to Hook and kicked him straight in the shin. Yelping in pain, his eyes flew open and he scrambled from the stool. He somehow managed to unsheathe his sword and whirl around to face her in the mist of tumbling over his chair. She saw his shoulders relax when he saw it was her, and placed his sword on the table.

"What the hell is this?" The savior questioned, hitching an eyebrow, showing him how unimpressed she was with him.

"That lad thought it a good idea to make these sweet patties." Hook explained shyly and ducked his head, peering at her through his eyelashes. That move _always _seemed to work on her, his cerulean iris' peeking out from between the black lashes, but not today.

"You mean _cookies_?" By now, she was accustomed to his obliviousness when it came to this world's invention, but apparently they didn't have cookies back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yes, why don't you try one, love?" Killian suggested as he handed her one. Sniffing the pastry, Emma lifted it to her mouth and took the smallest of bites, not quite trusting the two of them with _any kind_ of cooking. Shockingly, the food in question actually tasted quite good, a little too sweet, but delicious none the less.

The pirate smiled knowingly as he watched her eat the cookie, knowing from her face that he and Henry had done a good job. He was proud of their work, and seeing Emma's smile mad it that much sweeter.

"You did well, but you're still cleaning this up." The savior said as she plucked another form the pile and walked past him, heading to her room.

"You're not going to help us?"

"Nope. You made this mess, and you're going to clean it." She exclaimed from inside her room, listening closely as he groaned. Peeking her head out of the door, she said, "Don't be like that, the faster you get it cleaned, the sooner you can come to bed." Winking at her pirate, she watched as his eyes widened and a smirk grew upon his face, before quickly shaking Henry awake.

"She's not gonna help us is she?" Killian shook his head no, and pulled the lad from his seat, steadying him on his feet as he swayed a little. "Told you so."

Emma grinned as she heard their quiet mumbling in the dark as they put the kitchen back to rights and she couldn't help but think, _my boys_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Deep in Thought_**

He could tell by the pinch in her eyebrow, and the way her lips pursed slightly. Emma Swan was thinking, and by her facial expressions, she wasn't thinking happy thoughts. Her eyes were clouded and fingers twitching in random patterns, drawing his and only his attention. Everyone around them seemed to be oblivious to her, but not him.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" The pirate whispered, making her jump and turn her attention toward him.

"What?" She asked her voice just a soft as his had been, careful as to not disturb the people around them.

"You seemed deep in thought, Swan." He watched her closely as he spoke again, not wanting to overstep his boundaries, the ones created by the walls that protected her heart. "What were you thinking?"

"Just about this wedding, do you really think it's the best idea to have it when things are just calming down?" Emma asked, looking around her and watching as her father clapped a hand on Gold's shoulder, congratulating him and Belle simultaneously on their announcement.

"I think that this is what they need, a light in the dark, a good moment." Hook explained, sounding so much like her father when he had told her to look for the good moments between the bad. _God that seems like forever ago_ the blonde woman thought to herself. "I hate to say it, but I'm actually happy for the Crocodile."

"You know you're going to have to stop calling him that. He isn't the Dark One anymore."

"He'll always be the crocodile to me, love." Hook explained with a sad smile.

"Hey, don't. Don't shut me out." Emma whispered as she cupped his cheek with her hand, forcing his eyes back to hers. Cerulean against jade as unspoken words traveled between their eyes. They had come to a new understanding since the battle with the Wicked Witch, but Emma still wasn't ready to take the next step, to let someone in. That was perfectly fine with Killian, he had told her he would win her heart, and it seemed that every day he was getting closer to her.

Leaning into her touch slightly, the pirate wrapped an arm around her and pulled his Swan closer, burying his head into the crook of her neck as he tried to regain control of himself. This action, these gestures were becoming more and more frequent with the more time they spent together. Their contact ranging from simple touches to intimate gestures that should have scared Emma. But in truth, she had become a little expectant toward him, depending on Killian to know her and to calm her, like he always had.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The savior muttered as she pulled away from his grasp, taking his hand in hers and pulling him away from the crowd. She caught her father's eye on the way out the door, but he simply smiled and gave a small wave, silently telling her that she and Killian shouldn't wait up for them. Yes, he knew exactly where Emma was taking the pirate, home.

Their home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Are You Challenging Me?_**

They cheers from the drunken men around them was overwhelming, but his eyes were focused only on hers. Jade irises filled with mischief as she knocked back yet another shot, feeling the liquid burn her throat as it slid down.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were challenging me, pet." He exclaimed saucily as he swallowed another mouthful of rum.

"And if I was? What then?" The sheriff was giving it right back to Killian, teasing him as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip before biting on it lightly.

"Well then I'd have to teach you a lesson, sweetheart." He explained, leaning into her, running his rose gently across her neck, making her shiver.

"And what lesson would that be?" Swallowing thickly, Emma's eyes fluttered closed at the sensations he was creating, that mixed with the amount of alcohol she had consumed was a dangerous combination.

"_Never_ challenge a pirate, love." He punctuated the endearment his with a harsh bite just below her ear, reveling in the whimper that it brought from within her. Pulling away quickly, Killian tossed her a shit eating grin and slid a glass toward her, signaling for her to drink again.

"Oh, is that supposed to scare me?" Sliding a hand behind his neck, the savior played with the ends of his raven hair, tugging slightly and making him groan.

"You have no how _scary_ I can be, love." He moaned as he fingers pressed into his skin before carding into his hair and crashing her kips to his. Hook responded in kind, coaxing her lips open and plundering her mouth when she did. The kiss was heated and passionate, much like the one they had shared in Neverland. They pulled away from each other only when their oxygen deprived lungs burned in desperation.

"I have yet to see what's so scary about you." Emma panted as their foreheads pressed against one another, a silent test of patience and self-control.

"I don't think you can handle it, but let me take you home, and I'll show you exactly how_terrifying _I can be." He suggested with a shit-eaters grin plastered on his face.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Tongue flicking out and running alone her top lip, she teased him while one thought consumed her mind,_ you're on, pirate._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Precious Treasure_**

He could remember the exact day his mother had given Liam the necklace, a delicate silver chain with a small sapphire gem attached. She had pressed it into his brother's hand at the age of 6 and told him with her last breath that he should give it to his child, just as she had done. Liam wore the stone around his neck constantly, never shedding it from what Killian could tell.

When he died, and Killian's crew had searched him for anything of value, they found the necklace. He recognized it immediately, and snatched it away before anyone could claim it, placing it into a small box which contained memories of his lost family. A drawing of his mother in her younger years, a compass from his father, and now his brother's necklace. It was that day that Killian truly considered himself an orphan.

When Milah died, he added a key to the box, the key he had given her, one to his cabin and his heart. Peering inside the wooden box, Hook vowed that he would never add another piece, for he would never love again. He deemed himself cursed, causing death and misery wherever he went. It was that day he chose to be alone.

Then he met her. Emma Swan. She had captured his heart without even trying, and the pirate couldn't see it until it was too late, until she was lying on the deck of his ship, lungs full of sea water, and her breath not coming. He had thought she was dead, but when her eyes popped open and her chest expanded, finally allowing oxygen to enter and bring life back to her, he knew it then. He knew that he loved this woman, so entirely that he felt it in every part of his body. Consuming and enveloping his mind and soul until his blackened heart was brought back to life.

The day he and Emma married, he gave Henry his father's compass, telling him the legend that came along with it. The tale of how it led a sailor to his true love and that it would grant Emma's son the same gift, just as it had Killian. For the first time in his life, he was a father and passing of the legacy of true love to the boy with the heart of the truest believer seemed to be the best idea.

When their son was born, they named him Liam David, after the child's uncle and grandfather. A piece of his lost family and hers found in every word and breath that the child took. Killian considered giving him his mother's pendant, but quickly pushed the idea away and bestowed with him a treasure of his very own, a golden telescope that he had snatched from a siren during his first trip to Neverland.

The birth of their daughter was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. The second after Elizabeth was born; Emma went into shock from the blood loss. The doctors had pushed him out of the room, leaving his daughter and wife with alone with the men and women in smock and gloves. Feeling as though his heart had just collapsed on itself, Killian sank to his knees on the hospital floor and cried, only being pulled back into reality when Dave punched him hard in the jaw. When Emma awoke, he was there with their daughter in his arms and a sad smile on his face. The savior brought his sorrows into question and he looked up at her with those cerulean eyes and simply said, "She has yet to have a name, my love."

They named her Elizabeth Mary, and on her sixteenth birthday, Killian pulled her away from the crowded room and handed her the silver chain with the sapphire pendant.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hold my Hand_**

Intimacy wasn't something Emma was used to; any sort of touching had been strictly platonic with the majority of people she met. Never before had she met people that _needed_ to feel the touch of someone's hand on theirs that is until she met her parents. She noticed it when she and her mom had made it back from the Enchanted Forest after the mess with the wraith, and she continued to notice it with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

_Must be some true love thing,_ her mother had once explained it as 'an electric feeling that you just have to feel to know about', the savior thought to herself as her parents fingers twined together once again. They were at Granny's, waiting for Regina to drop off Henry so that they could eat and then head back to the apartment, but the two of them were taking longer than expected. Henry had called the savior earlier to ask if he could bring a friend to dinner, but brushed off her questions of who this friend might be with a reply of "Oh, just a friend" and "It's a surprise". His secretive behavior left Emma on edge, but she wasn't too worried, she trusted her son and there was no way in _hell_that Regina would let anyone unknown near him.

As if on cue, the bell above the door chimed and Henry stumbled through the door with a smile on his face and a pirate in tow. _Should have known,_ her son had been spending a lot of time at the docks with Hook in the past few months, helping the pirate adapt to this world and its customs. He seemed to be fitting in quite well from what Emma could see, he had changed his clothes no longer than a month ago and it suited him. With a simple t-shirt and jeans, completed with a beanie and the chains he _never_ took off.

_Damn, he looks good._

Biting her lip, Emma scooted over in the booth until there was room for the new company. Killian sat down next to her and shot her father a friendly smile before turning his attention to Henry as he recounted his time with Regina, Robin and Roland.

Emma could see the grin that adorned the pirate's face as her son chatted away, and her heart fluttered slightly. She was truly glad for the company that Hook had been providing for Henry these past few weeks, taking him sailing and star gazing whenever it was convenient. Killian was his way to escape the cruelty that has been thrown at him recently, first Neverland and then Neal's death.

As if sensing her eyes on him, the pirate turned to face her and his smile softened. He had only seen her so happy a handful of times, and was proud that he could be present to witness one of Emma's rare smiles. The kind of smile that reached her jade eyes and lit up her whole face, the kind of smile that made her look the most beautiful. Reaching for her hand under the table, Killian weaved his fingers through hers before turning back to hear the rest of Henry's story, just missing the look of fear that washed over her face.

_Shit. I am so done for._ Emma thought to herself as she tried to sooth the electrical charge that pulsed through her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Night_**

Her bedroom was enveloped in darkness, moonlight peeking through the curtains and a cool breeze flittering through the room, chilling her heated skin. White light was thrown across his back, and Emma's fingers itched to trace the scars that littered his skin. Two black swords crossed his shoulder blades and moved with each breath that the pirate took. Crawling into bed next to him, the savior lay on her side facing him. She noticed how his face looked younger when he slept, the lines of worry washed from his face and his lips curled up on one side.

She had become dependent on this sort of night, quiet and peaceful, an escape from the grievances that plagued their daylight hours. Losing Neal had taken a toll on Killian that no one had seen coming, the pirate's sleep was often haunted by the ghost of the man he had loved as a son. But, true to his strength, Hook buried his sorrows inside him during the day, and finally let them free when the night could camouflage it all.

Three days after Neal's funeral, she found Killian at the Rabbit Hole, drunk off his ass and his mind slowly curling into itself, blocking out anyone who was near. When the sheriff saw him, she knew exactly what he was doing, he was protecting himself. His posture stiff and jaw clenched roughly as she placed a hand on his back. She saw how his eyes clouded when they met hers, the cerulean becoming dusty and sheltered walls up. Leaning forward the blonde woman whispered two simple words to him "Come home" and walked away, pulling the pirate after her.

On that first night, she had stripped him of his clothes and thrown him pair of David's sweatpants, helping him pull them on when he made no attempt to move. Pushing on his bare chest, she motioned for him to lie down and slid in next to him, pulling his body into hers and helping to ease the pain that she knew was coursing through him.

From then on, it had become a routine of theirs, lying together, caressing one another's skin with gentle touches and light kisses, but always silent. Letting the night speak for itself, and allowing it to protect them as they did each other.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sacrifice**_

He had never known the _true_ meaning of the word. Liam had tried to explain many times in their youth, but he always ended his interpretation with "it is something that you must feel, brother." As a pirate, he forgot about the words, never _considering_ giving his life for another. That was, until he met her. The beautiful blonde woman who made him question everything that he thought he knew, and who stole his heart somewhere along their journey.

"I would give my life for Henry's, if it came down to it." When she told him this, it made his heart hurt, a sinking feeling settling deep in his bones. The pirate brushed off the sensation, reasoning with himself that it would never come to that.

He was wrong.

He should have known that when the crocodile came back, it was too good to be true. His suspicions were proven to be correct as Rumplestiltskin held a pistol in hand, pointed at Emma. "The boy comes with me, or she dies." The voice that emanated from Killian's nemesis was shrill and distinctly _female_, and he could see the disgust in Rumple's eyes as he held the gun.

Henry stepped forward, breaking through the barrier they had created for him, fully prepared to take his mother's place. The bravery on the lad's face struck Killian hard and in that moment he knew that he could not let this happen. Not to this woman, to her son, or to her family. He had felt their love all around him in the time he had spent fighting by their sides, and he would not let another death break away at these people.

Stepping toward the boy, Hook placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back gently as he made his way to the crocodile. "No, I'll go." He explained lowly while placing himself in the line of fire, between Emma and the weapon, protecting her, always protecting her. Pistol digging into the skin of his chest, he repeated his words. "I'll go, but you must leave this family alone."

"Killian?" Emma's voice was weak and it cracked as she spoke, soft words whispered next to his ear. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do, my love." He replied calmly, eyes never leaving the monster in front of him as it slowly transformed into the witch that had plagued this town for weeks. "You see, this is my sacrifice."

"Oh Captain, you see love is weakness. But I will agree to your terms." The green witch said maliciously, pulling the trigger faster than anyone could react. He felt more than heard the shot as it rang out, bullet embedding his chest and forcing him to collapse. As the edges of the world faded away, he was content. A hero's death, just as he had always wanted, and as his eyes met Emma's, he knew that the sacrifice was worth it.

And when he awoke two days later, in a hospital bed with Emma in a chair by his side, he knew.

_She would always be worth it._


End file.
